


Odd Man Out

by misura



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes through another anomaly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Man Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> The requester indicated she would not be averse to one of the characters showing up as a woman. Things got a little out of hand?

“I - “ Nick started, until he looked down and realized what that strange feeling he'd been having since he'd walked through the anomaly had been.

“Nick!”

“Professor!”

Stephen as a woman was - well. A bit like Helen, only without the hard edges, the ambition. Stephen still looked tough, like he could take care of both Nick and himself and whomever else needed taking care of, but there was a softness about his features now, a more feminine beauty.

Connor still looked like Nick's favorite kind of student. Not pretty so much as cute.

“Are you all right?” Stephen's expression was worried as he reached out and touched Nick's shoulder in a gesture the Stephen Nick had known would only have permitted himself in private, with nobody else watching.

“Nicole?” Brown hair and a suit and clearly a man. Claudia.

“You can call me Nick,” Nick said. “The way he does.” He gestured at Stephen. “I mean: _she_. The way _she_ does.”

Stephen steered him towards a car, sat him down, while Connor got him a cup of tea.

Nick watched them, watched the way Claudia smiled at him, the way Stephen looked at the two of them, like there was something to be jealous about.

Well. Nick supposed it would not have been his life if things hadn't been complicated.


End file.
